Still for your Love
by Sock Monsta
Summary: A new student comes to Conan's school. Ran is missing. APTX-4869 is being used once again! ShinRan. Chapter 1 up!
1. Prolouge

"Really?" An exited Kojima Genta bounced up and down in his seat. While Genta's stomach rumbled, one Tsubura Mitsuhiko spoke. "Ayumi-chan, is it true that a new student is coming today?" Yoshida Ayumi smiled. "Yep! I overheard the teachers talking about a new exchange student coming in our class today."

"Oi, Haibara," Edogawa Conan was listening to the conversation of his three first-grader friends' conversation from a distance. "Do you think that that this 'exchange student' is one of us?" Haibara Ai just looked at him blankly and said quietly, "Kudo-kun, two people getting this side affect from APTX-4869 within one year is an extremely rare phenomenon. But _three people_? I think that might be a bit much to ask. But who knows?"

Before Conan could reply, Kobiyashi-sensei entered the room and wrote the kanji for 'Kaisu Ren' on the board. When Conan read it, his mind started doing backflips. _'Oh no. __**Please**__ don't be who I think you are.' _he thought. Kobiyashi-sensei clapped her hands. "OK class, today we have a new student. Her name is Kaisu Ren. Come in Ren-chan." A small girl with long brown hair bunched into a spike on top of her head entered the room. All of the boys stared at her angelic face in awe, all that is, except Conan. He fell backwards onto the ground off his chair in shock. One thought ran continuously through his mind: _'Ran…'_


	2. Discoveries and Discussions

.::After School::.

"Ren-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko came running up towards a mildly-frightened Kaisu Ren.

"Hi, Ren-chan! My name is Yoshida Ayumi!" Ayumi said.

"I'm Kojima Genta!" Genta said loudly.

"And my name is Tsubura Mitsuhiko." Mitsuhiko said proudly.

"Well, y-you a-already know my n-name. I'm K-kaisu Ren." Ren stuttered nervously.

A too-wise-for-her-age voice came from behind. "You should stop overwhelming her. Kaisu-chan has only been here for one day, she probably doesn't want you screaming in her face." Ai said calmly. Her and Conan were standing a little away from the group.

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun," Ayumi said apologetically. Suddenly, Genta perked up. "I know! let's all go to my house!" The three 'real' child detectives' moods lightened.

"Ren-chan, Ai-chan, Conan-kun, come too!" Ayumi said excitedly, hopes high. "Um…Thanks for the offer Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, but my parents might be worried, so I better get home. Maybe another time ok?" Ren smiled sadly at Ayumi.

"I'll pass too, sorry guys." Conan - who had been silent most of the

day due to shock - spoke. "I'm gonna show her around town a bit 'k?"

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta looked sad.

"I have some things to do, so I won't go either." Ai said in monotone.

"But Haibara-san, you never do things like this with us!" Mitsuhiko protested. With that, Genta grabbed the protesting Ai and pulled he along with the group away to the Kojima residence.

Once the four were out of sight, Conan stifled a laugh and looked at

Ren with half-lidded eyes. "Ren? Seriously? You could of chosen a better name."

A confused-looking Ren stare back at him, before lungeing forward and embracing Conan. "Shinichi!" Conan stumbled back with the extra weight. "H-how long have you known, Ran?" Shinichi managed to stutter from beneath the shrunken Ran. She got up off him a took a second of thought.

"Since the moment I laid eyes on little 'Conan' that night after Tropical Land."

"And you've just been playing along this whole time?"

"Yup. But sometimes I forgot who you really were…"

"Like at the hot spring?"

Ran went silent, her small face could be passed off as a large tomato. "Uhh... Yeah..." Shinichi smiled. "I had a _massive _nosebleed after that incident." After an awkward silence, he decided that a change of subject would benefit them both. "Does Agasa-hagase know about your... situation?" Seeing the still blushing shrunken Ran shake her head, Shinichi continued. "Well then, we should probably head over there now. There you can tell us how you shrunk, who shrunk you and Hagase can start work on some gadgets for you." The two started the walk towards the strange inventor's residence.

"Gadgets? Like your stun gun wrist watch, your voice changing bow tie, your super shoes, your elastic suspenders, your soccer ball belt and your bulletproof, night vision, tracking glasses?" The shrunken meitantei just stoped walking and stared at his childhood friend, gobsmacked. "How _did_ you know that?" Ran just shrugged and continued to walk. "I have my ways."

"Well, if your so good, what did I do after I ran after the man in black?" Shinichi asked, running a bit to catch up. Ran looked at him, a sly smile making it's way onto her face. "Hmm. You probably heard that man getting money from a CEO, and knowing you, you'd be paying too much attention to it, you wouldn't notice the other man in black behind you and he would smash a pipe on the back of your head and you would fall into semi-consciousness so you would hear their conversation about there being too many police around to use guns to kill you so they used an experimental poison called APTX-4869 but instead of killing you it shrunk you into a seven-year-old." Shinichi's jaw dropped down to his knees. Ran continued. "When you woke, a police officer or someone must of been offering to take you to the police station to find your parents, but you must've been really confused and ran away. You probably stopped to lean on a shop window because you were panting. It was then that you realised your current state."

If it was possible, Shinichi's jaw dropped even lower. "How...?"

Ran just smiled. "It's hard to live around a hoard of detectives and _not _pick up some deduction skills."

They both stopped walking. "I forgot to ask earlier," The mini detective began. "where are you living?" It was at that moment that Kudo Shinichi - currently in the form of Edogawa Conan - noticed exactly where he was standing. In front of a mansion with a nameplate marked 'Kudo'.

"Here."

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update (Almost a month…)! I had trouble emailing it from my iPad to my laptop… Don't worry, I'll try and make the next chapter longer! I'm planning to put Heiji in the storyline somewhere, what do you think, accent or no accent?

Please review! Flames will be used to bake cookies.


End file.
